The Samurai, The Ginger, and The Rage-Quitter
by Cosmic Kitty 0804
Summary: Bromance. It was the bond between them. Bromance. It was the thing that kept them going. Laserhinkishire


The room fell silent as he shuffled in with his hands hiding his face. He wore one of Joven's old My Little Pony shirts, an open black hoodie, and boot-cut jeans. His feet were covered by old sneakers that had untied laces. His hair was done, but not done well like normal. His walk wasn't the normal confident stroll, but a saddened, crying shuffle.

"Hey! What's up, Lasercorn?" Joven greeted; watching his friend collapse into an empty chair as he flipped his hoodie up.

"Go away, Joven," he moodily grumbled as he flipped him off.

"What happened, Lasercorn? We're here for you," Sohinki said as Lasercorn grouchily turned away.

"Lasercorn," Joven cooed; trying to see eye to eye with Lasercorn.

"What happened? What-," Sohinki began, but Lasercorn's face caught his attention, "Oh god… Your face… It's all-all blue and black."

Lasercorn nodded and Joven asked, "Why? Who roughed you up?"

"Dan," Lasercorn replied annoyed, "I don't want to talk about it."

"Your brother?!" Sohinki asked surprised, "I've been beaten up a lot and that's… nothing next to Johnathan's beatings on me!"

"Look at me… You've gotten me plenty of times before, but that's nothing," Joven added.

"He's visiting and he… and I… don't lock minds or eyes like us," Lasercorn sighed; throwing off the hood to show the beaten up face.

"Why the shirt?" Joven asked, "I swear I gave those away years ago."

"I gave hope to one of the winners and received it in return," Lasercorn explained; letting himself show his bruised arms and legs.

"What did you do to you?" Sohinki asked nervously.

"Too much to tell you guys and the jeans are… my wife's ones. He steals my clothes and finds it funny," Lasercorn sighed truthfully.

"Your wife has an amazing fashion sense," Joven said, "I want those."

"You're weird," Lasercorn said, "I also am wearing one of her designer belts; so… We're all weird."

After some more chit-chat together, the door opened with a slam and they walked in together. Lasercorn whimpered and flipped up his hood while Sohinki tried to hide under his desk. Joven stood up boldly; having no relationship with the new-comers.

"Where is my brother?" the man, who was obviously Johnathan, asked boldly with a sneer that meant business.

"David! Get up!" the other man, who was of course Dan, shouted.

Lasercorn sheepishly was dragged to his feet in the hands of his brother. He was being held by the collar of the embarrassing shirt by his older brother in midair. Their eyes met over the short distance and Joven watched Sohinki get the same from Johnathan, but lower to the ground.

"Joven! Do something!" Sohinki squeaked nervously.

"Wes! Get my sword from under my desk," Joven shouted with a fake toughness on his face.

A nervous Johnathan dropped Sohinki, but Dan still held Lasercorn tightly like a kid to his toy. Lasercorn began to kick madly at his brother's tall, quite sexy body.

"Your weak muscles won't do anything instead… a body slam!" Dan shouted; sending Lasercorn down to the floor with a strong body slam.

Lasercorn landed with an audible whimper. Joven helped him up while Wes passed Joven his desk sword.

"Are you ok?" Joven whispered.

Lasercorn nodded slightly as Joven turned to face off against the brothers. He held the sword in one hand while the other hand was formed in a strong, but shaky fist.

"Want to make fun of my friends, _**now**_?" Joven asked boldly.

They stared at him as he strolled forward.

"My name is Joshua Ovenshire, you injury my friends… Prepare to die," he said cold-faced; stopping a few paces before the weakening older men with his sword held between them.

"Don't kill him… I need a ride home!" Lasercorn whimpered.

"My name is The Jovenshire, you baby my friends… Prepare to be frightened or injured," he said; stepping back boldly.

"Jesus! What are going to do?!" Sohinki shrieked.

With a sharp nod, Joven began to do something fancy with his sword.

"Whoa! _He's so fancy, he already knows!_" Sohinki laughed.

As Joven finished his sword-work, he asked them, "Want to tease him, _**now **_huh?"

"Not in your presence, great samurai," Dan said with the nickname jokingly put in at the end.

As Joven put it away, the two men left. Joven strolled towards his friends and screamed while on his phone.

"Holy Jesus Juice! My mom just texted me about visiting us!" he shouted panicked.

"What's bad about that? Your mom is great," Sohinki said.

"I didn't continue… Quoting her text, '_Joshua, I'm here to visit you and take you on a shopping trip. Are you ok with that_?' End quote! I am NOT!" Joven began to rage.

The room fell silent with comforting smiles from Lasercorn and Sohinki. They knew their friend found shopping a complete bore and missing gaming was his worst angst. After a few seconds passed, they all heard a voice and footsteps coming towards him.

"Thank you sweetie. I'll send selfies to you," she was saying as she reached the room.

Joven met eyes with Mari, who was trying not to laugh, and then with Sohinki and Lasercorn, who were also trying hard not to laugh.

"Jovie!" she greeted him.

"Hey Mom!" he replied; hugging her.

"Ready for our time together, Joshua?" she asked.

"Sure! Let me get my phone," he replied; trying to act excited.

As he picked it up, Sohinki peeped up.

"Have fun," he said with a smile.

"Oh he will," she laughed.

"Oh Joven," Lasercorn spoke up.

He turned back to face Lasercorn.

"Yeah, Lasercorn?" Joven asked.

"Can I join you? I need clothes 'cause of… Dan's teasing," Lasercorn replied curiously.

"Of course, you can sweet-heart! That shirt doesn't actually fit your… bulk," she laughed kindly.

As they left, Joven smiled. They were like brothers who supported each other and helped each other.

"Joshua dearie," she said as they reached the car, "Did you miss me?"

He nodded and Lasercorn smiled.

"Yeah, I did," Joven replied.


End file.
